


Over The Phone (Twoshot)

by pastelxzavva



Category: The Crew - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, FULL SMUT FUCK THIS, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting exists, Whats a plot lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/pastelxzavva
Summary: There needs to be more fucking stuff for these two smh.ANYWAY have a horny Shadow sexting Side. Phone sex ensues, duh.





	1. from side's, well, side.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lord save me for I have S I N N E D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of two. 
> 
> Bleach martini's, anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abt the contact name for Shadow, it's a h/c of mine that side names his contacts after how the person makes him feel, but he associates the feeling with colors because he finds it easier to describe them that way.

_One new message from Yellow/Baby Blue._

Side stared in confusion. Why was Shadow texting him? Clicking on the notification to read the message, what he saw pretty much short circuited his brain.

And made him thankful that he wasn't in a call with the guys.

_Jesus Christ side, I can't get you off my mind and now I'm horny. Damnit. I wish I could fuck you, right now. Hard, too, just the way you like it..._

Oh fuck, was Shadow actually sexting him?

It took a moment for Albi to think of a response, but he finally replied.

_Shed, what's gotten into you??_

_Thoughts of you I shouldn't ever think._

_...oh._

Albi didn't do much for a moment before typing out another few texts.

_But of course, there's a lot of ways that you shouldn't think of me…_

_What one are you thinking about?_

_The one where you've made me a mess with just your hands?_

_Or maybe your mouth._

_Personal favorite right there._

_Or your fingers, pushing them against that one spot - you know the one - that makes me scream for you._

_What one are you thinking about, then?_

Feeling proud of himself, Albi smirked and waited for a response.

Of course, the facial expression and pride didn't last long when he saw Shadow’s response, then the following texts.

_Fuuuck_

_You know what those do to me_

_But I'm not thinking about any of those, baby boy._

_I'm thinking of the last time we fucked_

_I let you top, but I was still dom, remember?_

_I rode you_

_Fuck you sounded so needy, desperate for me even when you were inside me_

_I'm pretty sure that I died, you sounded so so hot_

_I was sooooo careful to go slow_

_You were begging me, you know_

_Begging me to hurry up_

_Honestly, I'm not sure if I can top anymore_

_The feeling of you in me and the sound of you begging below me…_

_Fuck_

_Albi_

_I'm stroking myself right now and I can't stop thinking of you_

Well, shit. Albi was screwed now, his jeans were tight, too tight. Damn, thank god his parents weren’t home.

_Damnit_

_I'm hard now_

_And blaming you_

He sent back, whimpering when he shakily rubbed himself, a small moan passing through his lips waveringly.

_Mm, blame me all you want_

_You want to call?_

Shadow’s response popped up on his phone, along with a-

A fucking _picture_?

Shakily clicking on it, Albi couldn't hold back a weak moan when he saw the picture.

It was clearly Shadow stroking himself, and holy shit, was he _teasing_ himself? It sure looked like it, his hand wrapped around his length, but his thumb clearly pressing on his slit, just like Albi himself would do.

Exiting out of the picture, Albi responded after reading Shadow’s texts.

_Look what you've done to me_

_Fuck_

_I wanna cum so bad, but I wanna cum with you_

Taking a shaky breath, Albi tapped out a response.

_Oh my god shadow_

_Yeah_

_Yeah I can call_

He got a quick notification that Shadow was calling him, and he instantly answered it.

The first thing he heard was a weak moan.

...

...

...

Oh _shit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah. 
> 
> Side associates the color yellow with happiness and that feeling that makes you feel like you have all the energy in the world - almost (for those of you who have bipolar) like a mania rush. He associates baby blue with that sort of mellowness where you can't stop smiling and you've got butterflies in your belly and you feel so happy and free.


	2. meanwhile, on shadow's side... :'^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask abt Side's contact name on Shadow's phone..
> 
> It's a silly little h/c that Shadow started naming his contacts after what he didn't like about that person. 
> 
> And of course, (in this little thingy) Shadow hates nothing abt his bby Side. 
> 
> Cute, sinful fucks.

_**Calling:** Nothing._

“A-Albi, fuck, mm..” Shadow moaned weakly when Albi picked up, continuing to tease himself and hearing the other boy plain out whine on the other end of their (admittedly sinful) call.

“God, Shadow..” The formerly silent boy moaned, sending shivers down Shadow’s spine that went straight to his cock.

Shadow whimpered.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Albi beat him to it.

“I can _hear_ you teasing yourself, gosh, that's so _dirty_ , I _love_ it.” That earned a particularly slutty moan out of Shadow, and fuck if his knees didn't feel weak.

“A-Aah, mmn, I can hear you too.” Shadow moaned back, indeed being able to hear his lover. The sounds of Albi’s side of the call was stupidly hot, little gasps and soft moans, a slick sound that was going to be the death of Shadow.

“Shit, I'm not surpri-a-ah!~” Side moaned into the phone, voice cracking, Shadow gasping weakly.

“Shitshit _shit_ , I wish I could see you instead.” Shadow gasped, shifting himself to be laying on his side, eyes going half lidded.

“Mmh, I know, I know… are you fingering yourself or - oh, _fuck_ \- o-or pumping yourself..?”

The soft moan that broke what Albi was saying made Shadow bite his own shoulder.

“P-Pumping..”

“Then finger yourself.” Shadow whimpered softly, blushing at the suggestion. He normally wouldn't even think about doing such a thing but he could remember how loud it would make Albi moan. Why not try, then?

Obeying, Shadow took his hand from his dick and slipped it back, twirling a finger around his own entrance before pushing it in, a loud moan breaching his lips.

“Ooooh, fuuuuck..” He gasped out, wiggling it around just enough for sudden pleasure to rake his body, making him cry out shrilly.

“Ngh, you sound so hot..” Albi whined to him before a sudden sound halfway between a broken sob and a gasp came from him.

“Shit, I'm getting close.” He said, Shadow moaning again and gently pushing a second finger into himself, having gotten himself to sit up when he realized it made his fingers sink deeper.

“M-Me too, _God_ …” Shadow gasped, throwing his head back with a moan when his fingers hit something inside him that sent white-hot pleasure right to his cock, a knot tightening in his stomach.

“Ooh, Albi, fuck, mmm..” Shadow moaned breathily, rocking his hips down and pressing his fingers up.

There was an absurdly hot moan from the other side that sent Shadow over the edge with a cry.

“O-Oh, Albi, fuck!~” He gasped out, letting out a broken but pleasure filled sob, hearing the other boy moan loudly on the other side. His orgasm made his head fuzzy with ecstasy and he heard Albi cry his real name out, not even calling him Shadow when he came.

There was silence for a while as the two moved around, cleaning up before they came back to each other on the phone.

“We’re doing that again sometime right?”

Shadow laughed tiredly.

“Of course we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. 
> 
> Feedback is welcome. 
> 
> And I should probably go die bc wowza sinful.


End file.
